


Care

by lattice_frames



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Breathplay, F/F, Finger Fucking, Fingering, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're going to have sex fifty feet away from your boss, you have to take precautions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Care](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14887) by bluflamingo. 



**Title:**[Care](http://bluflamingo.dreamwidth.org/156167.htm)  
 **Author:**[ **bluflamingo**](http://bluflamingo.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Reader:**[ **lattice_frames**](http://lattice-frames.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Summary:** If you're going to have sex fifty feet away from your boss, you have to take precautions  
 **Pairing:** Laura Cadman/Katie Brown  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Length:** 7:51  
 **Download:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?inud1w8f4ax5k8u) (at mediafire) and at the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/care)


End file.
